


Cartas en el casillero [Kyman]

by luiMBQ



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartas, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: "¿Esto es una puta broma?" De un día a otro, repentinamente, en el casillero de Kyle comenzaron a aparecer diariamente notas de carácter romántico y meloso.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

El pequeño pelirrojo se quedó confundido, pegado en su casillero, había una pequeña nota que simplemente decía _"te amo, Kyle"_ ; el judío no podía creer que había encontrado algo así en su casillero, suspiró pesadamente y quitó la pequeña nota de ahí, la arrugó y después la arrojó al cesto de basura más cercano.

—Que cosa más infantil, ya vamos en octavo grado y siguen haciendo este tipo de bromas ridículas e infantiles— se quejó en voz alta.

—¿Bromas ridículas e infantiles?— Stan, su mejor amigo, se acercó al escuchar la queja del pelirrojo— ¿De qué hablas, amigo?

—Una estúpida nota de amor en mi casillero.

—¿Ya tienes novia y no me lo has dicho? Vaya Kyle, mientras más creces más secretos me guardas— le dijo en tono de burla.

—Vamos Stan, lo más probable es que haya sido una broma de mal gusto.

—También podría ser que tienes alguna admiradora secreta— menciono Kenny, quien se unió a la conversación— Tienes encanto Kyle, los pelirrojos son irresistibles.

—Calla Kenny, que no es gracioso.

Y mientras los tres discutían, o mejor dicho, Stan y Kenny molestaban con el tema de la "admiradora secreta" de Kyle, a lo lejos, cierto chico castaño los observaba con cierta molestia, pues se había esforzado tanto en hacer una buena letra para que al final el pelirrojo simplemente la tirará a la basura.

—Para tu suerte, Kahl, soy insistente para conseguir lo que quiero— dijo Eric mientras seguía viendo al trío de chicos.

—¿Dijiste algo, Eric?— preguntó Butters, quien estaba a su lado.

—Butters, yo no he dicho nada.

—¿Seguro? Yo escuche que

—Cierra la boca Butters


	2. 1

_"Ser pelirrojo es un defecto, pero a ti te hacer ver perfecto"_

_Atte. Anónimo_

Kyle suspiró pesadamente mientras comenzaba a partir en dos la pequeña nota que había aparecido en su casillero. 《Otra jodida broma》pensó después de tirar los restos de la nota en el cesto de basura.

Ya desde hace una semana seguía apareciendo diariamente una nota "romántica" en su casillero. Si esto se trataba de alguna broma, era de las peores y más molestas que pudieron hacer.

—Hey amigo, ¿ya te llegó otra nota de tu novia?— le preguntó Stan, quien se acercaba al chico judío.

—Primero, no es ninguna novia mía, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, otra nota que ya tiré.

—No deberías hacer eso Kahl, podrías dañar los pobres sentimientos de la persona que te escribe— Cartman hizo su aparición acompañado de Kenny.

—¿Y a ti que te importan los sentimientos de la otra persona?— preguntó con molestia el pelirrojo a su amigo.

—Yo solo digo que deberías ser más considerado Kahl, sé que por ser judío no puedes evitar ser malo, pero no hagas sentir mal a la otra persona.

Kyle estaba a punto de responderle a Cartman, pero, la campana sonó, ya debían de entrar a clases.


	3. 2

_"Puede que ser de Jersey sea una desgracia, pero, ese estilo que cargas te agracia"_

_Atte. Anónimo_

—¿Qué? Eso ni sentido tiene— el judío quitó con fastidio la nota, y, esta vez, solo la arrugó y tiró al suelo.

Cerca de allí estaba el castaño que había escrito la nota; "¿Qué no tiene sentido? ¡Claro que tiene sentido lo que escribí!", pensó con bastante frustración. Al parecer el chico pelirrojo era más exigente de lo que pensó, así que debía de pensar en mejores halagos para que, al menos, sus notas ya no fuesen arrugadas o rotas después de ser leídas.

—Bueno Kahl, pronto te gustaran tanto las frases de mis notas que te volverás adicto a ellas— mencionó en voz alta.

—¿Cómo alguien puede volverse adicto a las frases que están en unas notas?— Butters, quien apareció de la nada, preguntó.

Cartman dio un pequeño saltó provocado por el susto.

—¡Carajo, Butters!


	4. 3

_"Cada que rompes una nota, rompes mi corazón. ¿No podrías ser considerado al menos por una vez? Me esfuerzo por crear frases románticas para que al final lo tires. No seas malo, no saques tu lado de monstruoso, ¿sabes acaso el trabajo que me cuesta crear buenas rimas?"_

_Atte. Anónimo._

Kyle frunció el ceño, 《¿acaso esa persona está hablando en serio?》, se pregunta con fastidió. Es molesto llevar más de mes y medio recibiendo notas en el casillero las cuales, torpemente, trataban de ser románticas o cursis, pero terminaban siendo molestas y tontas. Ya estaba harto, ya no soportaría más esas ridiculeces.

—¡Quien quiera que seas, ya deja de poner notas en mi casillero!— gritó el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de todos— ¡Quiero que sepas que seguiré tirando todas estas estúpidas notitas! ¡¿Acaso te crees de cuarto grado cómo para hacer tontas rimas ridículas para intentar "enamorarme"!?

Comenzaron a escucharse murmullos por parte de los demás, pensaban que el judío ya se había vuelto loco, incluso hubieron algunos que se rieron por su exagerada reacción. Para suerte de Kyle, su mejor amigo se hizo paso entre la gente para llegar con el y tratar de calmarlo.

—No hay nada que ver aquí, ¡dejen a mi amigo en paz, mierda!— dijo Stan, haciendo un ademán con su brazo para pedirles a todos que se alejaran— ¿Estás bien amigo? Escuche que gritaste, pero no logre entender muy bien.

—Estoy bien, Stan— suspiro— Solo perdí el control por un momento.

—Eso que tienes en tu mano, ¿es otra nota?

—Así es.

—Déjame ver.

—No.

—Déjame ver, Kyle.

—¡No! Ni siquiera es algo importante— rompió la nota en miles de pedazos y los dejo caer hacia el suelo— Mejor vayámonos, que ya empezaran las clases.

Resignado, el pelinegro hizo caso a su amigo y ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección hacia el salón. Mientras, cerca de ahí, un chico castaño, quien acababa de presenciar toda la escena, gruñó y golpeó la pared con su puño; estaba molesto, muy molesto.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis notas?— se preguntó muy molesto Eric.

—No creo que tengan algo de malo— mencionó Butters, quien estaba a un lado— Tal vez necesites hacer algo más profundo para Kyle.

—¿Algo más profundo?

—Sí, tal vez en lugar de pequeñas notas, deberías escribir cartas.

—No suena tan mal la idea.


End file.
